1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for dispensing a paste-like substance from a first cavity and can optionally dispense another substance from a second cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
Piston-based dispensing containers are known in the art. For example, Kaplan (U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,423) discloses a compartmentalized dispensing container capable of dispensing a plurality of independently stored substances in such a manner so as to homogenously administer the substances. Nielsen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,177) discloses a tube-shaped container with an inner piston. An axial force is provided by a piston rod. Otto, Sr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,833) discloses a tube-shaped container having a conical-shaped end and a conically-shaped piston. A threaded rod is coaxially aligned with the longitudinal axis of the container and through the center of the piston. One end of the threaded rod is secured to a knob, which when turned creates a rotationally-generated axial force that causes a circular member to advance thereby dispensing the contents.
While the prior art discloses a piston for ejecting a paste-like material from a container, the prior art fails to disclose a container that can be used to store another non-paste like material such as a powdered or granular food topping that can be dispensed separately from the paste material. The prior art also fails to disclose a container that permits a paste to be first dispensed by direct application of an axial force to the piston followed by an axial force generated by rotation.